Challange
by astia morichan
Summary: Sungmin memberikan sebuah tantangan kepada Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun berhasil maka Sungmin akan mencintai Kyuhyun selamanya. KyuMin FF Yaoi RNR ?


Title: Challange

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Angst

Lenght: OS

Warning: BL ! TYPO! OOC! DLL!

a/n: FF ini terinspirasi ketika seseorang mengirimkan saja sebuah foto gambar sedih yang menceritak tentang tantangan menyedihkan ini/?

Summary: Sungmin memberikan sebuah tantangan kepada Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun berhasil maka Sungmin akan mencintai Kyuhyun selamanya.

Pair: KYUMIN!

Lets Read

EnJOY!

.

.

.

"Kyunie apa kau mencintai ku?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintai mu Ming. Waeyo chagi?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut sambil mengelus pipi chubby namja manis itu. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat mencintai namja di hadapannya ini. Namja yang selalu mengerti semua keadaan Kyuhyun, selalu disisinya ketika Kyuhyun membutuhkan Sungmin.

"Ahniyo, Aku hanya ingin memberikan mu satu tantangan. Aku ingin membuktikan apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak" Sungmin tersenyum jahil. Lengan nya kini sudah bertengger manis di leher Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah aku terima tantanganmu. Kau menantangku dalam hal apa hm?" Kini Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin agar semakin merapat pada tubuhnya. Rasa hangat mulai dirasakan Sungmin. Kehangatan yang selalu Kyuhyun berikan. Pelukan namja tampan itu selalu membuatnya nyaman.

Sungmin mengehela nafas panjang. Sesungguhnya ini adalah hal terberat yang Ia lakukan. Demi Tuhan Ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak tega jika harus memberitahu hal ini pada namja yang sangat Ia cintai.

"24 jam tanpa ku. Kau tidak boleh menghubungiku, Kyu. Setelah 24 jam maka kau boleh datang ke rumahku. Aku menunggu mu, dan saat itu juga aku akan mencintaimu selamanya. Bagaimana?" Sungmin bertanya dengan tatapan sayu. Air mata hampir saja lolos dari mata foxynya.

'_**Ya Tuhan, terimakasih telah memberikanku seorang Cho Kyuhyun dia adalah anugrah terindah yang kau hadiahkan padaku. Aku sangat mencintainya'**_

"Baiklah aku terima tantanganmu, Chagi" Kyuhyun kembali membawa Sungmin dalam pelukan hangatnya. Menyesap wangi vanilla yang menguar di tubuh Sungmin, wangi yang selalu menjadi candu baginya.

"Selama 24 jam kedepan jangan rindu padaku ne, Kyunie" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya. Air mata nya sudah lolos membasahi pipinya. Kini sebuah isakan terdegar ditelinga Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun merenggakan pelukannya, dan menatap Sungmin.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis Ming? Jangan menangis chagi. 24 jam kedepan aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu" Kyuhyun mengusap lembut air mata Sungmin, dan mulai mencium kelopak mata Bunny Mingnya agar namja manis itu menghentikan tangisnya.

"hikss, ahniyo. Kau tahu Kyu? Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang Tuhan berikan pada ku. Saranghae Jeongmal Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun" Air mata kesedihan itu, terus membasahi pipi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin, dan kembali menghapus air mata namja itu.

"Sstt, Uljimma Chagi. Kau anugerah bagiku. Nado saranghae Cho Sungmin" Kini sesuatu yang lembut dan basah sudah menempel di bibir plum Sungmin. Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya, dan meresapi detik demi detik ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melumat pelan bibir Sungmin. Ia takut jika Sungmin tidak menyukai ciumannya. Sungmin tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Ia harap waktu ini dapat berhenti detik ini juga, agar mereka bisa bersama selamanya.

.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun tengah berbaring di kasur king sizenya. Mata obsidiannya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Huftt,, Aku merindukan Sungmin" Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Kini Ia mulai berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri agar Ia bisa sejenak melupakan Sungmin. Padahal baru saja 3 jam yang lalu mereka berpisah. Ah,, Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menelfon Sungmin, dan mendengar suara merdu Bunny nya itu yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Tapi sayang, Kyuhyun harus besabar tidak boleh menelfon Sungmin malam ini. Ia hanya bisa menemui Sungmin besok malam di rumahnya.

'_**Ya Tuhan cepatlah esok hari. Aku merindukan Bunny ku'**_

**Other Side**

Sungmin kini sedang termenung di ruangan serba putih. Namja manis itu kini tengah meringkuk. Hatinya berdebar kencang. Ia takut. Sungguh Sungmin lebih memilih tidur di kamarnya, dari pada di ruangan pasien ini. Yah- Sungmin sedang berada di rumah sakit malam ini. Sesudah Kyuhyun mengantarnya ke rumah. Sungjin dan Eommanya membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit yang terkenal di Seoul ini.

**Ceklek**

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, terlihat Sungjin yang kini mulai mendekati Sungmin. Sungjin duduk di samping ranjang besar itu. Ia menggenggam tangan kakak tercintanya itu.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selamat Hyung" kini Sungjin mulai menangis sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Uljimayo, aku baik-baik saja. Aku janji akan selamat Sungjin-ah" Sungmin menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Sungjin penuh sayang.

"Kau tidak boleh kalah oleh penyakitmu Hyung. kau harus kuat ne?"

"Tentu saja, Pabbo. Aku ini namja kuat"

"hikss, aku menyanyangimu Hyung" Kini Sungjin memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, air matanya kini sudah membasahi baju Sungmin.

"Sungjin, bolehkah aku menitipkan sesuatu padamu?" Sungmin bertanya sedikit ragu pada adiknya.

"Tentu saja, apapun itu Hyung" Sungjin mulai melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap Sungmin.

"Jika aku tidak selamat. Aku mohon selipkan surat ini di peti matiku. Surat itu untuk Kyuhyun, kau harus menyelipkannya jika Kyuhyun datang ke rumah. Arraseo?"

"T-Tapi Hyung, kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu"

"Itu kan jika seandainya Sungjin, jadi tolong lakukan apa yang ku suruh tadi ne?" Sungmin mengambil sebuah surat di bawah bantalnya.

"Tolong aku ne Sungjin-ah" Sungmin memberikan surat itu, dan di terima oleh Sungjin.

"Tidak ingin memberitahu Kyuhyun Hyung tentang penyakitmu?"

"Tidak, aku tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun cemas dan mengkhawatirkanku"

"Tapi menurutku Kyuhyun Hyung harus tahu tentang penyakitmu"

"Tidak Jinnie-ah. Aku tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun cemas"

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, Hyung. Lebih baik sekarang kau harus istirahat secukupnya. Operasi akan di mulai besok pagi. Jadi kau harus sehat" Sungjin mulai berdiri dan menyelimuti Sungmin.

"Ne, Jaljayo" Dan Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya, berharap jika besok Ia akan selamat menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung. Dan Tuhan dengan baik hati memberinya waktu lebih lama untuk bersama Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang menegangkan bagi keluarga Lee. Sungjin dan Nyonya Lee berdiri cemas di depan ruangan operasi Sungmin. Sungjin memeluk Eommanya berusaha menenangkan Eommanya bahwa Sungmin akan baik-baik saja.

"Tenanglah Eomma, Minnie Hyung adalah namja yang kuat"

"Ne Jinnie-ah, Eomma tau jika Minnie adalah namja yang kuat. Eomma yakin Minnie pasti selamat" Ucap Nyonya Lee berusaha menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sungmin akan selamat. Dokter bilang operasi transplantasi jantung itu hanya memiliki 50% berhasil dan besar kemungkinan 50% nya adalah gagal. Sungmin memang dari kecil sudah mengalami penyakit jantung. Ia di vonis mengalami penyakit mematikan ini sejak berumur 8 tahun. Jantung Sungmin tidak dapat mengalami pembesaran sesuai pertumbuhannya. Maka dari itu, Sungmin sekarang mengalami operasi ini, untuk mengganti jantungnya yang kecil dengan jantung yang sesuai dengan umurnya.

Sudah 6 jam Sungmin berada di ruang operasi itu. Waktu menunjukan pukul 15.00. wajah Nyonya Lee kini terlihat tegang ketika melihat pintu ruang operasi itu berwarna Merah. Itu menandakan bahwa Operasi telah selesai. Beberapa menit kemudian keluarlah seorang berpakaian putih keluar dari ruang operasi itu. Dokter bernama Choi Siwon itu membungkukan badannya di hadapan Nyonya Lee dan Sungjin.

"Mianhamnida, Kami sangat menyesal tidak dapat menyelamatkan Sungmin. Operasi ini gagal. Tubuh Sungmin tidak bisa menerima jantung barunya" Dokter muda itu kembali membungkukan badannya dengan raut wajah menyesal.

Sungjin dan Eommanya berlari ke ruang operasi itu dengan terisak. Sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Dokter tampan itu. Berharap Sungmin hanya sedang tertidur di sana. Tapi yang di lihatnya kini berbeda. Sungmin tertidur dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya tapi namja manis itu tidak bernafas.

"Minnniee-yaaaaa"

.

.

.

Malam ini Kyuhyun terlihat tampan. Baju kasual berwarna putih polos dan jeans hitam membuatnya terlihat sangat mempersona. Ia yakin Sungmin akan terpesona dengannya.

"Aku harus segera ke rumah Sungmin. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk" gumam Kyuhyun pelan, sambil menepis semua pikiran negatifnya dan mulai menjalankan mobil merahnya menuju rumah Bunny Ming nya.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah sampai depan rumah Sungmin. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pintu gerbang rumah Sungmin. Perasaan tak enak mulai menggerogoti pikirannya ketika melihat banyak sekali orang berpakaian hitam di rumah Sungmin. Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun segera masuk ke rumah itu. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menatap Kyuhyun heran.

Tubuhnya kaku ketika melihat sebuah peti mati disana. Langkahnya terasa berat untuk mendekati peti mati itu.

'_**Ya Tuhan siapa yang ada di peti itu?'**_

Kini jarak Kyuhyun sudah dekat dengan peti mati itu. Tangannya kini mulai membuka peti mati itu. Dan matanya membelalak lebar saat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam sana. Seorang Lee Sungmin tengah berbaring di peti mati dengan surat berwarna pink terselip di tanganya. Air mata Kyuhyun mulai menetes. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat menahan isak tangisnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil surat itu, dan mulai membukanya.

_**Dear Kyunie**_

_**You Do It Baby! I Love U Forever Cho Kyuhyun. Saranghae ^^**_

FIN

Hueehhh kenapa jadi seperti ini endingnya. Oke maafkan.

Mind to review?

Astia_morichan


End file.
